


Comfort

by CaprisShell



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: An insight to what went down in episode 17's 'intense' scene





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This series has taken over my life. I don't know what to do when it ends.

ShaoFei kissed TangYi in an attempt to calm him down. It hurt him so much to see TangYi in pain. He wanted to help the distressed man but was unable to as said man kept pushing him away. So, he kissed him, hoping to calm TangYi down a little. 

 

It worked. TangYi responded to the kiss. He kissed hard unlike their previous kisses. Hands gripped him everywhere. ShaoFei felt himself pushed back and he gasped when his back hit a table. It took barely a second for ShaoFei to realize that TangYi was trying to forget the pain he was feeling deep inside by using physical intimacy. As much as he felt hot by the harsh kisses and the hot wandering hands, he didn't want it. Not when TangYi was hurt and distressed. They both, especially TangYi would regret it if they continued.

 

"TangYi! Don't do this to yourself!" He yelled, when TangYi ripped his shirt to kiss down his bare body. He weakly tried to push him away, but not push him away at the same time. He wanted to hold TangYi close and comfort him, but not like this. As much as he wanted to, this wasn't the time.

 

TangYi's name fell from his lips numerous times, pleading. TangYi kissed his face, his cheeks, forehead, wherever his lips could reach before taking his lips. ShaoFei cradled TangYi's face gently as his lips were captured and bitten. His heart ached for TangYi when he heard the choked sob. TangYi broke the kiss and his knees gave way. 

 

ShaoFei hurried to hug him tight. 

.......

TangYi had gently pushed him back onto the bed. Their clothes had long gone, scattered on the floor. ShaoFei felt a little intimidated when TangYi hovered above him. He was still scrawny, despite being a cop. TangYi, on the other hand, was so much muscular compared to him. And bigger. His lips parted under TangYi's mouth and he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their naked bodies closer. He felt safe, despite being intimidated a while ago. 

 

TangYi kissed him gently. Their mouths slotted against each other and they kissed with no urgency. ShaoFei laid under TangYi, allowing his lover to have his way. This night was about TangYi. He brought one hand to trace the scar on TangYi's chest. 

 

'His own father had shot him.' ShaoFei thought. All his thoughts vanished when TangYi licked his way into his mouth. A soft moan left him, and he unconsciously spread his legs to accommodate TangYi better. 

 

TangYi groaned into ShaoFei's mouth, breaking the kiss to press open mouthed kisses on his neck. His heart was still in pain, but he could forget that. ShaoFei's body was like a drug right now. The man was so compliant under him, never resisting. His large hands easily wrapped around ShaoFei's waist. His fingers ran down his body, stopping at the scar he recently got. ShaoFei seemed to be getting hurt a lot more this time. He pulled back and sat down on ShaoFei's hips. He was overcome by emotions he hadn't felt in a long time and he grimaced. He covered his face with his hands before a sob could break out. A fleeting silence passed and he felt ShaoFei half sit. 

 

"It's ok." His soft voice felt too loud in his ears. TangYi was ashamed of himself. They were still in the first stages of a relationship and haven't gone far in the physical intimacy. He didn't want their first time to be like this. He let out a sob and hid his face under ShaoFei's chin. He wrapped his arms around him and cried. He cried more when ShaoFei kissed his head and ran his hands down his back. 

 

'What have I done to deserve this love from him?' TangYi vaguely thought as he wept.

 

.....

 

He couldn't face ShaoFei. He turned his back to him as his eyes focused on nothing. He felt a hand on his arm, and soon enough, ShaoFei hugged him from behind.

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

He didn't need to say more. ShaoFei would understand. And he did if the way he came closer to him was any indication. He squeezed ShaoFei's hand when he hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what could have happened ya know?  
> I don't want their potential first time to be because TY had a breakdown. So this was born.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it. All it takes is a lil tap  
> Have a nice day my lovely readers.


End file.
